The story of a meeting
by ryuu-chan19
Summary: he's rich, he has everything anyone could ever ask for, then why does he feel so empty enside? Walking down the streets he meets a pair of silver eyes. who they belong to? And what is the story behind them?
1. Killing me with one look

Far away, that's the place I have always been in. People often confuse me for a happy person, because I can and have everything human beings are supposed to want. But people don't know that being rich is actually my curse. Human beings believe that money can buy everything, that it can just make your problems disappear. I am 100 percent sure, that it can't. At least not me, money can't affect me and it never will.

Still, Im walking down the streets and people turn to look at me, I am no one. Why do they stare? Do I have a bug on my face? In this huge city, with all the others walking as well, why do they stare at me? Could it be that they know how I feel?

Suddenly I bump into someone, it's a she. She disturbs my pitiful thoughts as I watch her fall to the ground. Slowly I help her up; she looks at me and I look back. I can sense she isn't mad, then why do I go through the trouble of helping her up? I've never done that before.

"Are you okay, Miss?" I get no answer back, just a cold stare. Neither of us looks away from each other. The more I look at her the more I seem drawn into her silver eyes, the more I want to stare.

"You, are you ok?" She takes me by surprise. How could she know I was not ok? Pretty easy to tell actually, just look at the man with the worn eyes and sleepless face, then you'll know how he is.

"What kind of question is that?" I have nothing to tell her, a stranger is not the one who's going to give me advice, for all I know, she could be in trouble too. "I can see you have no problem. So goodbye and Im sorry for bumping into you"

I begin to walk the way I was going, and when I decide to turn back I can see she is still there, not moving at all. No particle in her body is moving, just staring. Staring at me, looking right into my soul, her silver orbs eating me alive. Killing me with one look.

I am not planning on loosing this one, so I walk back up to her and ask what she wants. "I am the one who bumped into you, so don't be sorry for something you did not do" her eyes finally blink, and as she walks away I catch a small glimpse of what I think was her smile.


	2. so called new apartment

Chapter 1 

Today is the day my college life begins, today is also the day I move into my one room apartment, and a bathroom off course. I couldn't say Im finally starting my independent life, since I am still tied to my family's so called empire. The heir, the one and only kid and grandchild; boy do they have great aspirations for my future, and it sucks.

A week has passed since the incident with the silver eyed girl; she haunts my dreams since then. I have, for the past seven days played that scene in my mind, each time her looks get foggier, each time her eyes seem to get deeper.

But today is a new start, or so I want to believe. I am, right now sitting at what used to be my bedroom, now its only a four wall room with a wooden floor and old music posters on the wall that seem out of place. When has this place gotten so big?

I can hear a knock on the door but don't get up and listen as the door opens behind me. By the sound of the high heels I know its my mom, for a long time she just stays quiet and looking at me, or at least I like to think she does.

"You have been sitting there for enough, don't you think its time you go arrange your so called new apartment?" a little smile forms upon my lips and instinctively I wrinkle my nose, 'now is not the time to laugh about your mother's personality' I tell myself after getting up and turning my back to look at her, the smile does not disappear, nor does the wrinkled nose.

"I don't mother, but if it pleases you I can go and organize my… so called new apartment right now" I bowed my head to her and left her alone, in what used to be my room.

I strongly believe that the reason babies cry when they are born is because they're afraid, not that it means they don't need to get the 'fresh air' for the first time into their lungs, that too. But imagine coming out of a place in which you felt secure and suddenly a pair of unknown hands take you out of your comfort little home and well, change you. We have all been there, but no one can remember that time.

I arrive at my new home after almost an hour and a half of walking down Main Street only to find out my best friend, Bankotsu shichinintai standing outside the building. Even if you don't know him he still stands out, he always has.

Bankotsu is the type of person who will always be by your side, you may fight but when you need him, and believe me he always know it, he will always be right there, by your side. Loyalty is one of his great attributes.

"Hey Nintai! What are you doing here?" a wanna-be warm smile forms upon my lips, but I know I can never trick him. Ever since kinder Bankotsu was always able to tell my real feelings that is actually the main reason why he is still my best friend.

"Just passing by; wanna go get some drinks by the bar? Today is the last day of our last school summer vacation, and Jacks told me it was going to be swarmed with cute chicks" Jacks; Jakotsu Shichintai is Bankotsu's twin. They get along awfully because they're personalities are so different, but when it comes to party is when you can really tell they are brothers.

"I don't know, I still have all the moving to finish. Why don't you two go and then come by to my place?" I knew that sooner or later he was going to convince me to come, then why bother to say no in the beginning you might want to know. If you could see the face he does whenever I say no to anything he says, you would know why I do it.

"dude relax! Its been months since the last time we hang out together! You can't miss it! We are just going to have some drinks!" He also knew he didn't need to make such a big deal out if it, I was going after all.

"sure, I'll go. Come pick me up at ten pm sharp, or else I'll go somewhere else by myself." Without turning my back to look at him, I close the door behind me and start organizing the space for my 'so called new apartment'.


	3. No time to play again

Chapter 2

Bankotsu arrived five minutes before ten to pick me up, he is always so worried Im actually going to ditch him he does this each time we meet. If I say two pm, he's here five or ten minutes before the arranged time.

I never was going to ditch him actually, don't get me wrong, I do enjoy my time alone a lot, but his company has never been a bad one. I met Bankotsu when we were both eleven years old. I had just moved from Europe and it was the first time I was going to a Japanese school

flashback—

_September of 1999_

"_Good morning children, today we have a new student transferring all the way from Europe! His Japanese is not so good, so please help him out." The teacher spoke to the classroom in slow motion so the new kid could understand, even though he couldn't._

"_Could you introduce yourself to the class, honey?" Her English was bad, but she had no bad intentions. The little boy with unusual lavender eyes and blonde hair blushed at her sudden smile but slowly moved away from her side to stand in front of a whole class filled with other eleven year olds._

"_Hajimemashite" was all he could manage to say in a low whisper. He had tried so hard to learn Japanese over the last two months, his tutor said he was the best student he had ever had, and he knew it. But right now he couldn't utter a word, he was so scared._

_What if they didn't like him? Would the other boys bully him because of his snow white skin? Or would they instead make fun of his weird eyes? Like other kids had done in the other schools he had attended over the past years. _

_This were all questions that passed by his mind, as the son of one of the wealthiest families in the world everyone was expecting so much from him, but right now that didn't matter. He was still young and for the moment he had some other business in his mind._

"_Its ok if you are uneasy, you can introduce yourself individually later on. But let me get you someone to help you get used to the school, ok?" again he only nodded but didn't moved another fiber in his body._

"_Now kids, who would like to be little Inoguchi-san's guide for the rest of the week?" His heart pounded, his palms sweat, opening his eyes was out of the question; going through all of this again was too painful to take. None of the boys or girls dared raise their hands on the other schools, and he knew this was just about to repeat again. His new teacher would have to either pick someone or give extra points for whoever would be his guide._

"_Mr. Shichinintai is going to be your guide for the week Inoguchi-san. Please take a seat next to him at the second row." Could this be real, someone actually wanted to be his guide, maybe even his _friend.

"_Come sit next to me, Inoguchi-kun. From now on I am in charge of you." And so, he knew this school and this boy had just changed his life completely._

End Flashback—

Im almost sure everyone in the world knows that men don't need that much, well they actually need almost no time to get ready. Life is pretty easy for us when you look at the 'taking care' of our body aspect of life.

Most of us have short hair, and when its long its mostly a bit below the shoulder line; which makes it easy to dry, just give it a couple of minutes out in the hot city temperature and, done! All ready to go. We also almost don't have to take care of our weigh, since we lose body fat really fast. A friend of my mom's once told me he lost twenty pounds in a month; twenty pounds, can you believe it! Just imagine living with a nine year old child on your arms for all your life and then suddenly, one day the child decides to go down, and then you'll know what loosing twenty pounds mean.

Fifteen minutes was all I needed to: pick the shirt and the pants I wanted, take a shower, wash my hair, dry myself and get into my cloth took me. Not a personal record, but I can't say Im not proud of it.

Bankotsu didn't even have to wait for me, and neither did I. As I was walking out of the building of my new home (at least it felt like that, home that is) his car stopped in front of me. I got in as soon as I got to the door, only to find Jakotsu already in with some blonde girl, a player like always even if he did look a little feminine himself.

Getting in to a club is not a difficult thing, if you have the Inoguchi and Nintai last name, that is. With one look at our ID's we got in, to the VIP off course. From up here we could see all the other people dancing together, moving at what they thought was the rhythm of the music.

The VIP room for this club was a very special one, and one of the best one's I have seen in all my life. A room about the size of a basket ball court with small tables for up to 4 people and a large bar with two people attending. There was a stage and apparently it was karaoke night, so people would go up, pick their favorite tune (the best 400 music of 2008-2009) and sing with the piano accompanying.

Bankotsu and some girls got up and began singing some stupid love songs, everyone 'booed' he can't sing at all and neither could his girls. After two or three songs of ignoring everyone they finally came down again. Jakotsu had preferred to go downstairs and meet some 'normal' girls, as he liked to call them, I believe easy was what he was going for.

As far as the night had gone, nothing interesting had happened for me; I sat at one of those high chairs in the bar after a while of putting up with two blondes who were so interested in my family's business I thought they knew more about it than I did. My other two fellows seemed to be having the time of their life, and I was happy for them.

I wasn't paying attention at all to the karaoke people, most of them gave up after one song, a though crowd we were; that's what a girl with braces who went up to sing said after singing just five phrases of 'be my escape by relienk k'. And it was true, we are a tough crowd, even if we didn't scream mean things to the people who were brave enough to go up there, we wouldn't even clap when the music ended.

It never crossed my mind that I was going to meet her at that place again. At first I couldn't notice it, there was a certain fog on the air, due to all the people smoking, but she was there. I got to see her walking into the VIP room; I got to see those eyes again. Since the moment I saw her, my eyes went straight to hers, and that is where they stayed for the rest of the night.

The silver eyed girl went straight up the stage and asked the pianist if she could play a song, he agreed; who could say no to that pair of eyes, to that face? She got up on stage, and the room became filled with small whispers, 'who is that girl?' 'did you see her eyes', things like that.

She didn't introduce herself, she just started singing; and the moment I heard her voice again, I was in trance. Tears came streaming down my cheek, but I don't think anyone noticed, they were all too caught up, looking at that girl.

The way she sang, the pitch of her voice, it was all too perfect. Almost throughout the whole music her eyes were closed and her voice echoed into my mind. The lyrics were so sad, and her face didn't show anything different.

It talked about a lost love, unrequired too; an old long distance relationship. Young teenagers lost in the bloom of love and summer, but as the summer had to end, so had the love. He needed to return to his home, and she began school again; nothing could be done, so they had to say goodbye.

The story went on for a while, they called each other, most of the time he called and she listened to his stories about coming back for her the next summer. They were going to rent a house and live together. But not so soon afterwards, his calls became less frequent but she still loved and yearned for him.

Years later, she was to find him again. He was a big corporative guy now, and she a medicine student. 'No time to play again' they both said in their heads, and even though they were still crazy about each other, they never crossed ways again.


	4. What is her name?

Chapter 3

Too far, she was standing too far away from me, and I needed to talk to her, say things to her, the way I was feeling was not normal, but I needed her, somehow. But what about the courage? I had nothing of that, I never did and I don't know if I can pull it off now. All I know is that I found her again for some reason, and this is definitely a chance that I do not believe is going to happen again in the future.

This is it, she finishes her song and everyone does not even break their small talk. What is wrong with them? I ask myself, have they not heard the angel in front of them right now? The chicken in me takes control of my body and I find myself unable to move, luckily Bankotsu seemed to have noticed my shocked face and came over to the rescue, I hope.

"Is everything alright?" he just had to sense there was something wrong with me, didn't he? But Im very thankful for this 'virtue' he has, I have gotten myself out of so much trouble thanks to that.

"Can you see her?" I didn't point at her, I didn't even have to look at her, and he knew who I was talking about even if he didn't. His eyes widened, I knew he was familiar with her; could it be he knew her too?

"Dude, she is…" and that's when he stopped, she had to be someone important, or at least well known. There is no way a girl would stop him halfway like that, not to Bankotsu. "You're actually telling me you haven't seen her, never?"

"Cut the crap! Who is she? Tell me, now!" Famous was the first thing that came to my mind. An actress from another country, maybe an artist, musician? I needed to know who this girl was and I needed to know it now.

"Relax! She's… dude she's the girl who was charged for killing her classmate in junior high. Did you not hear about it? She was sent to a boarding school in England until last year. She was our next door classmate, remember?" my mind froze, our classmate? What was her name then, how could I have forgotten her eyes even if I only knew her for a few weeks… is it possible?

"What is her name?" Bankotsu looked at me with a look between concern and disgusted, but at what, her? Not even the devil itself, who hates everything, could be disgusted by that divine creature.

"You really want to know?" I believe he understood the cut the crap look on my face and finally told me "Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Remember now?" Bankotsu was really mad now, though I don't know why this affected him so much he had decided to leave me alone to think about her, or so I believe.

In life we all have two options, there are always two different paths, its your choice. Take a left, make it right; whatever you decide, you can only make the choice once. The chances you can have a second chance to the same two paths are almost none. Life'a a bitch and hey, shit happens. So think, use your head or your heart, but whatever you do, take your time and think. Because now that I think, there is only one thing I should do.


	5. NOTE

**So sorry for the short chapters!! im trying to write the story as fast as i can, but right now i am having way too much exams and its not as easy. D: damn, lucky me i only have 2 more years and then im off to college. I know its a stupid reason but i cant seem to find the time to just sit down and write whatever comes to my mind.**

**thanks for your understanding! and here i leave you with the list of main characters until now. (also, inuyasha is to be introduced later on in the story)**

Kei Inoguchi: 21 years old, name means blessed, lucky. Blood type is O, born on December 21, 1988 (winter solstice), is 184 cm tall. Has Blonde and has his eyes the color of lavender. His parents say this is due to the day he was born. Not emo, but becomes easily depressed because he is so realisitic and suffers for what earth is going through (global warming, wars, etc). Main character of the story (Original character of mine). Bankotsu's best friend ever since they met.

Kagome Higurashi: 20 years old, blood type is AB negative, born on July 21, 1989 (summer solstice), is 170 cm tall, Has pitch black hair and silver eyes. Lived alone since she was sixteen. Misterious girl who killed one of her classmates when she was younger (reason is unknown). Been to boarding school ever since.

Bankotsu Shichinintai: 21 years old, name means The Master Builder. Blood type is B negative, born on 21 of January, 1988, is 180 cm tall. Has long black hair and dark blue eyes. Very easy going guy, likes to party (though not as much as jakotsu) very loyal to his friends and family, specially to kei who he thinks is the brother he never had (though he has lots of them, [later to be introduced])

Jakotsu Shichinintai: 20 years old, blood type is B positive, born on May 25, 1989; is 179 cm tall. Likes to eat ramen a lot and to party. Bankotsu's little brother by one year and the youngest of the Shichinintai brothers. Very much spoiled and is usually seen with lots of girls at the same time (lol)


	6. You remember?

**A.N: Ohayooo!!! thanks so much for all the reviews and adds. Please, if i write anything wrong tell me about it! im not a native english speaker and so i have my mistakes. Also, i promise this is the last short chapter! from now on i'll try to make them as long as i can. Its just that sometimes i feel like it just has to end there, you know? Anyways, thanks for supporting the story of a meeting and please continue reading ^^ **

**_---------------_  
**

Chapter 4

"Excuse me, I can't help but ask you this, what song was that? the one you sang" Her silver eyes turned to look at me, beauty made me stay still and wonder whether it was wrong asking her that question. Regret started to show in my face as it always did red cheeks and still, she just looked right at me.

"You are the guy I bumped into some weeks ago, I honestly never thought I would see you again" I never thought she would remember me, which totally threw my cover and plan away. What was I to do now? I could use the excuse of not remembering it, but I have never been good at lying and anyone would tell it miles away.

"You remember? Whoa, I never thought you would actually remember me. Nice to meet you, by the way" she did not smile, just stared again and lit up a cigarette right in front of me. Now, this was a non smoking area, but who would dare say such thing to a beauty like her?

"I do, I remember. You looked quite sad back then; such looks never get erased from people's mind. Also, you were the only one who dared speak to me since I returned to this country; usually I just get cold whispers and frightened looks"

"Now why is that? Im sorry but, I can't believe anyone wouldn't speak to you. Even here, it was hard to believe no one clapped at your stunning voice, it was just as if you didn't exist." Her lips curled up a little bit as she took another breath of her cigarette and after blew it to the side.

"Its ok, I don't care anyways, I just sing because I like to. People actually do speak to me, but only if I ask. As I said, you were the first one who actually spoke to me, thanks for that." The cigarette was over and she just tossed it to the side with one finger. Her curled lips were gone by now and were replaced by a perfect horizontal line.

At this point I had no idea what to say. Should I ask her about the song again? Or introduce myself, though I rarely tell my name to people for what my father calls 'convenience reasons' I did feel the need to talk to her about me, even though I knew I shouldn't.

"You know you don't have to come over and speak to me, right? Just because Im alone doesn't mean I am not enjoying myself, being alone isn't something bad. You can just go and hang out with that friend of yours who just keeps staring at us" And in fact it was true, Bankotsu was looking rather at me with an get out here look than at her.

"I don't want to leave, he dragged me here and just now he sat at the table, before I was all alone too. By the way, my name is Inoguchi, Kei Inoguchi. Nice to meet you, again" I stretched my hand at her, which she stared at for a while, not knowing what to do. Then she closed her eyes and shook my hand before giving me a warm smile.

"Higurashi kagome, nice to meet you too. Say, why don't we ditch this place and go somewhere… quieter?" Her smile was still there, I didn't even have to say yes. All I did was smile back and drag her out of that trendy club while Bankotsu continued to stare at us.


	7. Bamboo Mat: Part 1

Chapter 5

**Flashback**

Today, today was going to be a different day. That was the first thing I thought as I got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a casual white shirt with no writing on it. My hair was fine, not the usual mess, my skin no longer had those black marks it had 2 weeks ago. It was still hard to look at myself in the mirror, how could someone change so much in a month? Was it even possible? I still couldn't know that, I knew no one like me, I did, but he was long gone, the moment I start to need him and he had to leave me.

_But he will be back_ I told myself while still looking at the thing in front of me, moving like me, blinking when I blinked, and opening its mouth as I did. Off course, it had to be me, I was looking at a mirror after all, and it just didn't feel or look as the me I've known for the last 19 years.

So different, _too_ different. Everything changed. My eyes had turned from dark brown to a throbbing red and finally ended in a pale gray almost silver color. My hair had gone from an impenetrate black to a dark graying black and ended in a dark grayish color. Everything in me changed so much, not only physically but I saw everything in a different way too, my mind worked in ways I didn't know possible. Old algebra problems that used to take me almost an hour so solve, I could just give the correct answer in mere minutes (they were very hard, and I hate math). Everything around me had a different shape and color, trees still looked like trees yet different, water was still water, yet in a different color and constitution.

I was being brought back to life, and yet I was dead. My heart stopped moving, I could no longer blush or feel any kind of temperature change, cold. I became as cold as an iceberg; still I couldn't feel like one. I was empty, everything that I had in my 'before' I didn't have in my 'now'. I missed the before, and fuck, it's just as they say: you never know what you have until you lose it. Remember that, because it's fucking true.

Where was he? It has been weeks, long weeks, and scary weeks. Weeks in which I needed him more than anything, he who always had this weird way of getting me to calm down… where is he?! He promised he'd be back today, he told me "one month, im going away for 1 month, then I'll be back and never be apart from you again" those were his exact words, and then he left me.

Ohh, sweet pain where are you when I need you the most? Where have you gone? Is it possible that now, at the very moment I want to feel you, you leave me craving and wanting for you. I was now starting to have illusions, I dreamt of him; saw him on the streets. Everywhere, that's where he was.

Did he lie to me? Was it his plan to make me suffer from the beginning? He is the one that wanted me to do this; he is the one who actually did this to me. And where was he to make it right?

The bell rang, it's him. I thought as i made it to the door. I opened it so fast and smiled so widely my new teeth almost showed. And there he was, standing at the doorway right in front of me. His deep golden eyes looking straight at me, his now silver hair has gotten longer, way too long but it soothed him better. He was wearing the same shirt he had the day he left, as if though he had only gone to the grocery store and gotten back 5 minutes ago. But it wasn't like that; he had changed in his own way too.

His eyes, they used to be black as the dark sky now above us, his skin used to be darker too and now it was as white as mine was. He was slightly taller and he looked a little bit big for his shirt because I could easily see the muscles that had taken shape in this one month. He was hotter, he was still the guy I knew and loved, but he was hotter and I was aware of that.

I stared at him in awe, has it really been that long? One month flew by and all that was in my mind during it was pain, and him. He finally entered the room after getting his share of looking at me; we were both so different yet we looked the same. He was still the boy I fell in love with 10 years ago, and I was still the girl who couldn't tell it to him. Off course, im sure that after 9 years of being his best friend he should have found out, but no. I just had to be the best at keeping secrets.

"Shinato, you look—" he cut dead in the middle of the sentence, I wouldn't let him finish it, I needed a hug and I wanted it now. One freaking month without his touch had done too much to me. I wondered if everything would have been different if he had not left me behind after we were both transformed on the same week.

"I missed you so much! Why did you have to be gone one whole month!? Where did you even go to?"I had so many questions for him; I've been missing him all of this time. And bam! My eye fountain started to work again. Tears streamed from my eyes as I hugged him even more.

"I've missed you too Shin, but I needed to be away for a while, you forgive me?" How could I not forgive him? He was the man I loved after all. Off course I forgave him.

"Where were you? I need to know! This was the one month in which I needed you the most, and you left!" I pushed myself away from him and looked him in the eyes. I missed the black ones, but I sure loved the golden new one

"I was, away." Inuyasha kissed my cheek and like a lightning, sat on the living room couch. "How was it to you? You changed so much, I don't know if it is safe to call you Shinato anymore."

"Then don't! Change it, please Inuyasha change my name. Whatever you want, complete my new beginning."He still had that stupid smile on his face I loved… but his white fangs where showing and that gave him a sense of danger I have never seen in him before, it seemed… quite exciting.

"I don't know, are you sure? Shinato is a pretty name" we both stood there in silence for a while, just looking at each other's faces again, what could I say to him? He had been missing for a month that was a long time, even with everything happening.

"Please, oh please Inuyasha! Change it! Then I will forgive you for going away for such a long time, and I won't ask where you were." I took a step closer to him, the mixture of pine trees and nature he had on was enough to tell me where he had been, but he needn't know that. All I wanted was my new name.

"Fine, you want a new name? Kagome. That's the name I want for you, Ka-go-me." I stopped dead and just took that information. Kagome? I had never heard of such name before.

"What does it mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome… Higurashi kagome, which was my new name and I couldn't complain, anything he said was law to me and it did sound pretty nice, but I still wanted to know.

"Really? It means Bamboo mat. I know, lame. But its just such a perfect name isn't it? Kagome, I just believe this leaves you the most perfect atmosphere to the new you."

-------------

**A.N: hello! this is a little out of place flashback so you can get to know (my) kagome's background a little bit. This is just part one and part two is on its way too. I hope that by the end of the next chapter things will get sorted out and i will be able to continue with the story. Also here's were inuyasha gets introduced ^^ thanks for reading!**


	8. Bamboo Mat: Part 2 end

Chapter 6

"Are you telling me, my new name means bamboo mat!?" I wasn't angry, how could I be? I didn't even care what he called me, the simple fact that he named me is good enough, I was in no place to rebel. He had been my life for so long and I was not planning on changing it.

"Well, pretty much yeah. But don't you like it? Higurashi, Ka-go-me; sounds nice, doesn't it?" that stupid smile was now always on his face, which made mine come to surface too. And I loved it, all that time without him, all those hours of suffering seemed like nothing now that he was by my side.

"Do you have any idea, how much I missed you" He was still sitting on my silly pink with black dots couch but his smile was no longer there. He closed his eyes and with his hands told me to sit on his lap, and don't get me wrong, we have been doing this since we were little kids and age wasn't going to change our relationship, nothing ever would.

"I know, I missed you too." I laid my head on his chest and just listened to his faster heartbeats and irregular breathing. Off course, this was normal when it came to transformations but I still wanted to believe it was due to my presence so close to him.

"Inuyasha, why did we suffer these transformations? Was it something we did? Could we have prevented it?" Its not that I wasn't happy with my new being, I loved being immortal, but as everything, it brought some side effects that were unwanted.

My ability to smell things was so strong I sneezed at every little thing, my eyes got so sharp that the sunlight burnt them, but that's far from worse; which was definitely the coldness and emptiness I constantly felt during the past month. Unlike Inuyasha I had turned completely cold and empty, 'part of my job' is what they all said, but getting used to this was going to be very hard and I was as sure as hell that it was going to be a long way.

"You know why we had these transformations, kagome. We asked for them, and you know it. We can't blame it on anyone, we have made a deal from which we cannot break. I chose to stay a hanyou and you… you chose to become…" His words trailed off, I can't blame him for it, but regret was starting to show on my mind and it wasn't pretty.

"I know I made that choice; but we got chosen too. How many people ask for it every year, every day? Why choose us? How com we're different?" I took one deep breath and signed, the topic was not an easy one, and I wasn't sure if he was up to it. Maybe it was too soon, maybe we needed more time.

"How about I take you out to buy some new cloth huh? That new body needs to see some daylight kagome! Come on!" He picked me up bridal style and just swung me a couple of times. I can't say I didn't laugh, or enjoy it; but there were some things we both needed to clear out and it was about time to.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Just hold on a minute!" Finally I was on safe ground again, and I took my place to sit at the coffee table in front of him. The silly smile and sparkling fangs were back, but for now I needed to ignore them and focus on my subject.

"I just want to clear some… things, ok? Now, you are a hanyou and Im a… Im a…" The words just wouldn't get out, pronouncing my new so called species made my stomach swirl and didn't allow the words to come out.

"Semi-goddess, kagome" His smile grew even larger than I thought he could, off course now I was on a journey to discover him again, fun. "You are part of the wind, a free soul… just like you always wanted to."

I couldn't say I was the happiest person on earth about it. Being free sounded pretty awesome, but I still had laws to follow and gods' law was as bad as it gets. "Right, thanks; let's move on. You're eyes, they're golden; you have fangs and your hair is silver! You smell different, you breathe different… is it sure to call _you_ Inuyasha anymore?"

"Off course it is wench! Don't cry, I am still the same person I used to be. And you do know how much I hate seeing women cry, so stop it." I didn't even feel the tears fall down my cheeks, so cold everything, so cold and senseless.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop crying, geez I didn't even realize it myself." I tried to stop them, but apparently those had gotten stronger too and they just wouldn't stop. Control was not my favorite word and I was beginning to hate it now, if I already didn't before.

"I have changed, just as you have; I was away, just as you were. But we're not the same, kagome. We will never be the same again, and you know that as well as I do. What has happened is now in the past, and there is no need to uncover it. We both have and had secrets we need to keep from each other, secrets that will get out sooner or later, and there is also no need to rush them. Was that clear enough?"

His face was so serious, his eyes looked as cold as a winter night, not at all like they used to. He knows I want to know what happened while he was away, and where exactly he was, and I know he wants the same things too. But what he has said is also true; it is indeed too soon to tell each other the darkness that flew into us (at least me) like it was nothing.

What's done is done, and there is nothing we could do about the transformations. Its something we will have to learn how to live with. I strongly believe our relationship will never be what it used to, this brought us together even closer than we already were.


	9. Keys are inside

Chapter 7 – Key's are inside

Five minutes after we got inside my car a loud storm occurred, one which had not been in the plans of the world. The news said a clear sky, where was it? We were supposed to drive twenty miles into a beach she had mentioned, but I don't see how that was ever going to be possible at this moment. A miracle was all I could ask for, and I sure as hell needed one.

Was it all my damn rotten luck? Almost every time something nice is going to happen to me, god somehow finds a way and screws me up. Ever since I was little, doing something I wanted without being watched turned into disaster. Once I wanted to take a swim by myself, you know to relax, I almost drowned after slipping while running my way into the pool, and nothing I ever do by myself turns out right.

"Are you ok? You seem tense" I turned around to look at her, I didn't see concern in her eyes, but that cold stare was always there, did she have another look?

"Why do you always look at me like that?" I said as I leaned my face against my hand and looked straight into her eyes and for some reason I smiled. She didn't though, didn't talk, didn't smile and I don't think she was even breathing.

"Do you believe in love?" that was the first word that came out of her mouth after a very long wait of ten minutes of each one of us just staring at each other. I didn't know what to say… what _could _I say?

"That's a hard question… I can't say I don't believe in it, but I have never experienced love." I like to think that I shocked her a little bit because she at least moved a little bit.

"Ohh" She closed her eyes and there was such an expression on her face that for a moment I actually though my heart was going to tear apart.

"I take that look as an 'I have'?" She finally breathed in deeply and sighed, her expression got hurtful and for a while I wondered if she was keeping her tears from falling.

"I…" Her voice sounded broke and with a tune I have never heard before "don't know." She tried to cover her face between her hands, and I was shocked. This was the first time since I first met her that I've seen that kind of expression on her face.

"Im sorry" I stopped looking at her; I thought my heart was going to tear apart if I looked for one more second. Her face looked so cold and yet her eyes were crying on the inside, I hate when people look like that.

"Stop saying that! Stop it, stop it, stop it now!" I again turned to look at her, and let me tell you, this was becoming tiring but as soon as I saw her face, I was terrorized by it. Tears were streaming down both her eyes and she wasn't blinking, I think she wasn't even breathing.

"Kagome!? Are you alright?" Something took over me, some kind of strange courage from inside because the next thing I knew she was running outside the car, under that cold rain and I had run almost 2 blocks behind her until I could finally catch up with her in the biggest hug I had ever given someone.

Now that sounds like a movie, but wait for this. I left my car doors open, so either I get it stolen (key's are inside) or my car breaks down because of the hard pouring rain. You choose.

----------------------------------------------------------

**People im SOOOO SORRY!!!!!! D: i had a HUGE writter's block and plus i was in the hospital for a whole week :S (had my apendix taken out as an emergency.) that is my lame but TRUE excuse for the shortness in this chapter. _please tell me if you liked it!_ again, im sorry :S**


	10. three blocks down and two to the right

Chapter 8

She fainted. I touched her and her body got loose under my touch. Why? And how in earth's name did this happen? Was she sick? Im so tiered of everything that has happened this night already, but I cant let go of her. I cant and I don't want to. But what in hell's name am I supposed to do?

Taking her to my so called new apartment was the only thing, I mean, what would people think if I took her to the hospital now? My story wasn't much believable and she was starting to loose the little color she had in her skin. So what now?

I ran, and thank god it was about two in the morning, because there was no one in the street and I had a fainted (I couldn't stand to think worse) girl in my arms. Anyone would have thought I was kidnapping her, and even I was starting to have doubts about myself. Kagome had not even flinched for over ten minutes who actually looked like two weeks.

Getting to my apartment was not hard, 3 blocks down and two to the right. The trouble was carrying her, I was no superman and even though she wasn't heavy, she wasn't feather weight either. Being scared also brought the worse out of me, I always worry too much and it shows everywhere: in my mind, my body, my soul.

By the time we got to my apartment's door, the rain had only gone worse and a horrible wind began to strike houses and buildings, us included. I consider it luck that I had moved all my stuff into the apartment that afternoon; even if it was a mess, at least she would have somewhere to sleep (I hope).

Taking her cloth out was… let's just say I closed my eyes the whole time. I didn't want to look as a pervert (even though I was dying to peek) for the sake of the future (if there even is one). Putting mine (cloth that is) on her was faster and harder too, imagine having a fainted (as I said, I cant stand thinking worse) girl and try to put some cloth on her, its like dressing a huge doll.

At some point, luckily my shirt was already on her, she woke up and her eyes turned red.


End file.
